1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly, relates to a power supply device having a communication part and a power supply method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional art, a power supply device having a communication part and a power supply method has been proposed (e.g., referring to Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, a wireless power device having communication channels is disclosed. Said wireless power device is disposed with the communication channels and a transmitting coil, and configured to supply a power from the transmitting coil to receiving coils of a plurality of receivers. Further, the communication channels are capable of wirelessly communicating with the receivers, respectively. Also, the communication channels are configured to transmit a signal for requesting correction of load resistance to the receivers. Further, the receivers are configured to correct the load resistances based on the signal requesting correction of the load resistance. As a result, the wireless power device is configured to control a power distribution for each of the receivers by making the receivers correct the load resistances in addition to supplying the power from the transmitting coil to the receiving coils of the receivers.